Faint Trace
by XrosaryX
Summary: A love between families is strong. There are times when even the weakest thread of love, suddenly comes to view. They were there, faintly, and though he would never know them. Their love was always following.
1. The Mother

_This little writer's bunny kept nagging me for a while and thus it has become this. I haven't seen a lot of fanfics focused a bit on Adell's parents and so this came to be. I really hope it's up to your standards, ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

_I apologize for all possible grammatical and spelling errors that might have escaped my notice, thank you and please read on~_

* * *

When she became pregnant, Selion knew her child would do great things.

Perhaps it was what all mothers thought, but for her she just knew it was the case.

He wouldn't become a 'typical' demon, he wouldn't be what his heritage would expect of him...

Perhaps it was because of her new found life as a 'human' she wished this.

Throughout her pregnancy she would always think of her child. Thoughts of how great he would become. Thoughts of how strong yet kind he would grow up to be.

He would not take after his demon nature and with that he would understand why he had to be noble. To be fair and fight fair just like she and his father did. No tricks and no backstabbing, but to be strong and to use what he had to protect those he loved.

On the day of his birth she had found it ironic that he inherited her flaming red locks.

It was surely a sign of his own blazing personality when he got older.

At first she was frightened to hold the bundle of life in her arms. Wrapped in a dark blue blanket, his blue eyes looking up at her with wonder. A slight whimper passed through his mouth as the midwife left her and her husband alone.

Only when she smiled weakly and placed a kiss on his forehead that he quieted,"Adell."

At the sound of his name he closed his eyes as if confirming he accepted the name before yawning.

It had been the happiest day of her life and she swore to never let her little boy go.

Her mind traveled further into the future with her son. She would be there for his very first words, his first steps...The future was endless as she and Shura were now happy with their family.

If only happiness remained...

When Veldime fell into the hands of Overlord Zenon, Shura and Selion knew that there was no way their home would stay safe for anyone as they watched their new friends fall into the curse and became demons. Worse than from their old home planet...

With the sake of repaying the kindness their friends had given them and for the sake of their own son to be raised in a world free of fighting they decided to leave and restore Veldime back to normal. They would defeat this Overlord and return safely to their child.

The night before leaving Selion sat in her rocking chair, Adell looking up at her as she smiled down. Fingers shaking to gently tap the tiny mouth that made soft coos in protest of not wanting to sleep.

"Oh Adell," she whispered softly and rested her lips on his forehead, "You are everything to us. Please wait for us, we will return. I promise." Her son made a loud whine at her words only to make her heart clinch in pain. "Adell...My son, my darling." Resting her hand gently on the side of his face she began to softly sing a lullaby, one that her mother had sung to her and her mother's mother sang...

It was of old language, not near close to the language of Veldime, but oddly soothing as Adell's eye lids slowly closed.

The sight slowly made her eyes water and she struggled to hold back her sobs, "Please...Grow strong my son."

* * *

_Next chapter, Adell's Father, Shura._

_Please review and tell me what you think. It's a tad short and it won't be a long fanfic actually, but if you wish for me to add certain chapters specifically I wouldn't mind at all. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. The Father

_This little writer's bunny kept nagging me for a while and thus it has become this. I haven't seen a lot of fanfics focused a bit on Adell's parents and so this came to be. I really hope it's up to your standards, ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

_Up next is Adell's father, Shura. Again I apologize for all possible spelling and grammatical errors I may have failed to fix. Thank you and please read on~_

* * *

When he looked at Adell's blue eyes mirroring his own, Shura felt a swell of pride.

Never had he pictured Selion and him to be blessed with a son. After all..From a homeland filled with war and battles, having a family was the rarest thing to do as they could be slaughtered at any given time.

Selion and himself were joyous yet fearful.

Would they be good parents?

Selion had the kindest heart, even when they were growing up, she would be the best mother ever. Yet for him...

He was a fighter. He was not one to handle things with gentleness...That and he was rather quiet compared to Selion who everyone in their new home always chatted happily with. He preferred to stand away, listen and see. To even speak took a great deal of courage for him to form sentences that were not about worrying where to hide or speaking of fighting alignments to avoid very little conflict.

Shura remembered the very first word he uttered to his neighbor wasn't a word, but more of a yell of surprise when the other just greeted him hello.

If he was this jumpy to adults, what would he be like to his own child?

His new friends joked with him, poking slight fun at how the old warrior was so bashful and horrified at the thought of being a father. "It'll come to ya Shura, you'll see! Having a baby is the greatest joy...Well next to marrying the love of your life!" Those kind words didn't inflict anything, but his increasing doubt that he would do just fine.

The day of his birth, there wasn't a single cry only a whimper as he stood by the bed as he watched his wife and son.

He had been shooed out of their room by the midwife and he paced back and forth in front of the door. The screams and groans of his wife behind the door made him grow tense and soon he just couldn't move until the elderly nurse came out to snap at him to move inside.

Bright red hair like fire and blue eyes just like his own were what caught his eye when he moved to Selion's side.

A blend of Selion and himself, the man had wondered if this was on purpose to foreshadow just how their child would follow both his parents' paths at some point in his life. Selion cooed softly to their son urging him to sleep as she sent glances over to him.

"Hold him."

His wife's words startled him and he stares at her. "Are...You sure that's a good idea?"

Selion laughs lightly and lifts the bundle into his arms, "Adell won't cry at the sight of you. I promise."

"T-That's not-" He immediately shuts up as the baby squirmed and looks down. He can hear his wife giggle and his face turns as bright as her hair. Adell looks up at him, blinking curiously as he takes in the features of the man before him. Shura can feel his heart beating loudly as Adell let out a yawn before closing his eyes. Just like Selion had said, Adell did not cry at the sight of him.

His lips fell into a slight grin as his son slept, "...You're gonna make us very proud parents Adell." Stealing a glance to his wife he gently gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before sitting close by her side as he turned his eyes again to their sleeping son.

The days followed were like a dream, their days holding their son and taking care of him were nothing like the fears that haunted him during Selion's pregnancy.

Adell didn't cry, but instead made quiet whines and huffs as if trying to be strong before either parent went to pick him up from his cradle. Shura couldn't help, but laugh a bit when Selion's soft pampering to their son made him huff.

"A man of pride."

"Just like his old man," his wife retorted before cooing at Adell who made more noise for her to stop.

Shura just smiled as their days continued on until Veldime became cursed...

He didn't wish to fight his friends, everyday he watched as each one turn just like him...Only worse. It took all will power not to harm them when they met him and began to taunt him for being 'human.'

Where was his home? Where was the kindness that Selion and he had seen?

No...This was not right...

That night before they left, Shura quietly stood by the doorway as he watched Selion and Adell. She had stopped rocking and began to sob quietly. He entered and knelt in front of her, "Selion..." This woman...His wife...The mother of his child...It tore his heart to see her like this. He looked at Adell, asleep, safe and naïve to what would happen to them. It was for the best...

"...I'll hold him." Selion nodded and placed their son into his arms, all the while still crying quietly. Shura stood and began to make his way over to the cradle, resting the most important thing Selion and Shura ever loved so much.

Fingers brush lightly against the baby's forehead making him scrunch his face which caused his father to chuckle.

"...We will be back. Just be strong. We love you."

* * *

_And that is the end of the parents' views of when they had Adell._

_I would assume they would leave right after a while after Adell was born to leave as it would be easier to depart. Now I originally was going to add chapters of Adell reacting to 'memories' of his parents as he grows up. However if you wish for me to add one or two more chapters focusing on the parents I would be very happy._

_Please review and give me your suggestions of what I should add._

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. The Lullaby

Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!

* * *

As a child, Adell wasn't like normal children.

For one thing, he was quiet and preferred to stay to himself then to play with others.

It was hard to play with anyone his age really seeing how all of them were demons and played roughly.

Mom and Dad were starting to slowly turn more demonic in appearance each passing day in young Adell's eyes. Mom began to stop coming to his room late at nights to tuck him in, fearful a bit if she would scare him in the dark with her form...

But Adell wasn't scared.

Well...He had been scared once.

He had been awoke at some odd hour in the night and heard the sounds of the wind hit the pane of his window.

The little boy had gotten used to the dark, but for some reason that night scared him. The shadows he knew wouldn't hurt him suddenly did seem like looming figures ready to pounce at him. The sudden awareness that his bedroom was cold made him shiver as he wrapped the blanket tight.

Even the wind, the one thing he knew couldn't mean him any harm, caused him to quake in fear as it hit the window harder.

Adell had almost tried to call for his Mom, but stopped.

She wouldn't like it...And Dad was out of the question too.

There was no one...

The wind blew very hard against the window pane causing him to gasp quietly and duck under his blankets. He was reduced to cowering in fear like a Prinny and he closed his eyes. Suddenly he started to hum. The melody that came to mind as he hummed was soft, not raging like the winds outside that night.

A soft lullaby...

His young mind thought he had just come up with it on the spot as he crawled out from under his blanket and he buried his face into his pillow as he hummed louder along with the song in his head. By the time he dozed off to sleep again, no longer scared of the night he had the strangest dream...

A woman was holding him, he could never make out her face as it was shadowed, but she had the same shocking red hair as his and she smiled. The dream felt real as he struggled to keep awake.

"Hush Adell, sleep child..." And suddenly the woman began to sing the lullaby.

Her voice was soft, the words weren't anything he knew and soon he too would fall into slumber in his dreams.

The next morning Adell woke up and glanced around his room, unsure what to make of what had happened the previous night.

Since then, the dream and the song occurred during the nights of his young childhood where he just couldn't sleep. The words that he heard from the dream woman were kept in secret, he had asked his parents what those words mean and when he tried to repeat them the words sounded jumbled.

Nothing like how the woman sang them.

His tongue twisted weirdly in his mouth and soon he just stopped trying to replicate those words. So after his parents gave him a confused look he shook his head and declared that he was just tired to which they took.

Instead he only hummed the melody.

The song would come along when he had a hard time sleeping or when he was just idly thinking...It just came. The sound of the woman and the sight of her burned in his memory.

It was not going to leave him, ever.

Even now as he thought the others were fast asleep, he hummed it.

"Adell?"

The redhead stopped at the sound of Rozalin behind him, "What are you humming? It's quite...Pretty." Adell shrugged, "Dunno...I picked it up one day and it just stayed with me since. Shouldn't you be asleep?" The demon princess shook her head, "Oh no. I'm alright...But..Think you could keep humming that song? It's very nice."

Adell raised an eyebrow, but turned away before starting to humming the melody again.

Rozalin took that moment to rest behind him, her head against his back as her eyes drifted closed. This song seemed very familiar to her for some reason...

* * *

_Now why would Rozalin seem to think that song was familiar..You shall find out later on the next update!_


	4. A Far Off Memory

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

_A small little insert of little Rozalin interacting with the Masked Couple..._

* * *

"I want to meet my Father!"

The demand was met by silence as Rozalin let out a loud sigh, "How is it you servants can't seem to do your job right?! I demand to know where my Father is!"

The demon before her, dressed all in blue with a matching mask, could only stare at her in silence.

"Gah wah!"

The blond demon princess turned away and stormed off from him. It angered her how her Father just thought it was fine to give her two new servants to watch over her yet had the nerve to leave her alone. It wasn't fair!

The two demons dubbed the Masked Man and Masked Woman had shown up at the mansion suddenly with a message that Rozalin was to be placed under their care for a while until Overlord Zenon needed them. It would seem the two were obviously loyal to the man just like all the other past servants and did not give one peep to the little princess about her Father. Why did she have to be all alone?

She huffed and flopped onto her large bed as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes.

Rozalin was the only daughter of the Overlord, there were no need for tears!

Her tiny hands came up to her eyes and wiped away the offending water at the ends of her little red eyes before huffing. Even Tink wouldn't be able to make her feel any better and she grabbed the nearest pillow and dug her sharp nails into it in fury. She had been a good girl! Why couldn't her Father see her?!

Why didn't anyone tell her where Father was?!

The questions stormed in her little head as she began to claw harder on the pillow, feathers and fabric scattering upon the bed spread until she felt her eyes began to itch and water began to cloud her sight.

She sniffed and began to softly whimper.

The whimper soon begins to become a tiny sob and soon the little demon princess upon her bed with feathers around her began to cry loudly.

Had her Father gotten angry with her? Was that it? She cannot remember the last time she had seen him and any memory of him didn't appear so clearly as she had wanted. His visits were always quick and she barely could get a word out before he disappeared off to 'work.'

Her servants instructed her quietly that she was to always remain inside, didn't she want to make him proud?

And so Rozalin thought that as long as she was good, as long as she was a good demon princess who had the makings of a high class lady, he would notice her.

Instead he dumped two more servants to her and didn't even show up.

Instead those two masked imbeciles just stood around quietly and let her fume like a child about her Father.

Her Father didn't want her!

The cries became louder as doubt and bad thoughts clouded her little head and as this happened, she failed to notice someone entering the room.

The red fabric covered the slightly hunched form and a red mask was settled over the face of the intruder. The form was like the earlier demon clad in a blue mask, but was a bit shorter and the obvious coloring was a far cry from blue.

"...Princess."

Rozalin gasped and stared at the Masked Woman before pointing at her in accusing, "How did you get in here! You're not allowed here servant!"

"You are distressed. Your door was open and I entered to be sure you were alright." The woman's voice was spoken in a choppy man, much like all the other new servants Father always brought to the mansion. However there was something...Different about this one. "Hmph! Distressed such lies!"

Rozalin turned her chin upward, "I was merely practicing my clawing. A demon must do that correct?"

"Yet there are tears upon your eyes. What distresses you Princess?"

"Persist-" She stops and touches her face, suddenly aware of the obvious wet cheeks before turning away from the Masked Woman, "Oh silence! What do you know! If you are here to belittle me, than you are dismissed!"

The blond demon grabbed a hold of the blanket's of her bed before ducking under them, "Begone from my sight!" The command was muffled through the newly made cocoon of blanket as Rozalin settled into her bed. Her face became pink from embarrassment that this new servant had seen her in such a state.

Who in their right mind dared to enter her private chambers!

The princess stayed in place and heard silence at first then a sudden movement of cloth moving against one another as it would seem the Masked Woman moved closer to the bed. Rozalin tenses and pulls the blanket tighter. She was still not at ease with these two new servants and she rather not face this one as her face was still unpresentable.

However the Masked Woman made no move to move the blanket.

Instead, Rozalin heard a soft sound from her.

Humming to be exact to which her demonic ears picked up from how the melody came out quietly before picking up pitch. She had an instructor who hummed the scales during her music lessons, but this humming was different.

The entire sound was made to sound pleasant.

Nothing seemed out of pitch and in a way...Her fingers slowly loosened upon the blankets and her eyes slowly drooped. The Masked Woman continued her odd little melody until the huddled form upon the blankets began to breath softly.

The demon said nothing as she brushed off the feathers that littered the bedspread before properly pulling the blanket enough to reveal the Princess' sleeping face. The masked demon stared at the little demon for a moment before placing the blankets over her little form in the correct position.

When Rozalin woke up, the Masked Woman was gone and so were the tear tracks from her face as if they had been wiped away.


	5. The Strength

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

_This was originally the last chapter, but I decided to add a little more for later! Please if you have suggestions of what I should add before I bring out an ending I would really enjoy that._

_Without further ado, the newest update! I apologize for any misspellings and grammatical errors in advance that I have missed._

* * *

Adell remembers a time where he ran away from home...

Why he did he couldn't remember.

It might have been a bit of rage that only a growing twelve year old could suddenly dish out on his demon parents. The fight had to be stupid enough for him to just run out of the lines of Veldime into the dangerous parts of the forest that surrounded them.

Even the lullaby he forced to hum to himself as he stormed didn't give him enough comfort as he had hoped.

The preteen had sat down at some point and huffed, probably he muttered a few things about 'stupid parents' and 'I'll show 'em.'

It was then a couple of demons had emerged out and tried to ambush him from the spot.

He remembers yelling, shaking a bit, and running all the way back towards Veldime. If he reached Veldime he would be safe wouldn't he? His feet stumbled and he had fallen onto the ground with his face smacked into dirt. Coughing and struggling his heart beat raced in fear as he heard the demons' voices coming closer.

It was then...He felt...Something...

He slowly got up and turned to them, "L-Leave me alone!"

They laughed and jeered at him, "Oh the little human kid's actin' so tough I'm so scared~!" The boy at that moment felt a boiling rage course through his little body, his feet suddenly stood apart. Left in front of him and the right back as his hands slowly raised up and clenched right into fists. "I-I'm warning you!" His voice shook, but his stance stood strong.

Strong...Strong...

Blue eyes narrowed and his hand raised just in time to strike a punch into the demon who had charged at him. The force was so great the moth demon was sent a good ten feet away from his little group. Adell trusted his instincts at that point.

He dodged, ducked, and punched right on point. A dance, he mused a bit as he stood victorious over the fallen demons, all his movements were like a dance. Everything had a point to be thrown and his body moved in time to avoid any hits.

"I'm...Strong...Strong..."

When he had returned home his parents scooped him into their arms, a small bit of their human emotions were still intact and they feared for his safety he was after all the last human of Veldime. He had to be careful.

That night as Adell fell asleep his eyes concentrated on his hands, they were bandaged up and his fingers shook a bit as he remembered the fear that coursed through his body when he had been cornered. Yet the feeling of his blood running through his veins as adrenaline rushed through his frame as he landed the first punch.

That day after Adell began to train. He had before when he was younger, but it was more of a fooling around thing that children did at that age.

His legs began to strengthen to the point he could kick down a tree if he had forced himself too. His hands began to just remain curled into tight fists, the growing hardness of his knuckles and were well conditioned to punch down any demon in armor with the right amount of precision. His build began to become firm with age and he began to fight against demons who came into Veldime.

A demon hunter.

A grin grew onto his face at that title.

With that, he could take down Overlord Zenon and restore everything back to normal.

It was during that resolution, did he notice another presence...

Like the presence of the woman in his head who appeared that night, another came to him. This time it was a man whose hair was dark, and the only distinct feature that was in Adell's sight was the man's blue eyes...Much like his own...The man looked his direction before smiling as he brought his hands up, one clenched in a fist while the other slammed into his other's hand that was open. "...Be strong. Adell, you'll make us proud..."

Just as when the woman's song calmed him during restless nights, any frustration that grew in his earlier battles against opponents far stronger he could hear the man's words accompanied by a faint touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. On occasion the faint touch would brush the top of his head when he thought he was going to lose, strong...

Adell took a moment to breathe, clear his head free of all doubts and frustration before smirking. Fist coming in contact with his open palm, "Bring it!" The confidence that was regained urged him to fight harder. His opponents' earlier taunts stopped as they struggled to strike him back down, only to eat their own words and collapse into the dirt.

He was strong. He was a fighter. Yes he was hot-headed, but he knew when to strike for efficiency and catching his opponent off guard before punching their face into the ground.

And he would win.

The touch was occasional and nothing like the lullaby that would continue to repeat in his head. Now this would spook anyone, but Adell didn't feel the slightest bit of fear at all. He was sure he wasn't haunted by a ghost. If the lullaby didn't do him any harm...What was there to fear of this hand?

It supported him. Reminded him that yes he was strong, but he needed to be strong for many right reasons and use that strength well. It was that man's encouragement that drove him, he would protect Veldime and restore it back to the way it was before.

Even if he had to go to Overlord Zenon himself and defeat him.


	6. A Big Brother

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

**I apologize for any misspellings and grammatical errors in advance that I have missed.**

* * *

Big brother...

That was what he had become now. Yeah the idea of his parents doing...Stuff...Leading to him becoming a 'big brother' didn't make him jealous he wouldn't be the only kid in the household. More of it being disgusting...

It was just...

Adell stares down at the two demons in front of him.

One a toddler and the other an infant. He looks down to the floor before looking back up at the two, he looked...Nothing like them...

It never bothered him before that he didn't look close to his parents. His hair was brighter than Dad's and his eyes, blue like the Veldime sky, wasn't anywhere close to Mom's red eyes. Then again...As they were demons their appearance had altered...

And with that was the cause of his younger siblings to be born as demons.

The redhead stares at the toddler, making a bit of a scowl as he watches the kid start to sniffle just because his tower gets knocked down by his clumsy hands. This one was named Taro, he looked exactly like Mom...

It never went by him that his Mom turned out to be a cow demon. Taro sported a pair of blunt horns on the top of his little head and was given the chance of wearing many cow themed clothing. He was somewhat grateful that he never had to deal with some weird theme attire as a child.

The smaller demon left in the living room with him was his newest younger sibling, a sister named Hanako. While Taro took after their Mom, his sister took after their Dad. The mop of pink red hair sticks up oddly and her face is squished as she lets out a whine. She was the newest addition Adell wished didn't exist...

Girl's weren't good.

Whenever he played with them they would whine and complain at how rough he was. To him, his 'free time' consisted of him training. Setting up sparring matches or even having the day spent just kicking and jabbing at a tree was what he did for 'play.'

It was more productive than sitting around making stupid make-believe parties. Those usually ended up with him and a few other unfortunate boys with stupid ribbons tied in their hair. It didn't help that the girls played dirty and used their demonic powers on them when they tried to get away.

Even as demons the younger population of Veldime still behaved for the most part as they would be if they had been human.

But Adell was getting older and he didn't interact with anyone his age or younger. He needed to focus on what was needed, return Veldime to its normal state by defeating Overlord Zenon.

His Mom had been against his idea, but caved in after he went on a full three-day training and demon hunting spree soon after. The one condition was he had to wait until he was older, he was still a 'child' in her eyes. It was also going to be a long time before she could figure out a way to summon the powerful Overlord to them for Adell to defeat.

All the redhead human could do now was wait.

And as he waited he was stuck in Veldime with his days filled with training. However that was on hold as he was now stuck babysitting...

"Wah...Ad.." The demon hunter blinked as he felt a heavy tug at his pants and looked down to see Taro smiling at him while holding up a block, "P.. ..." Taro shoved the block into his hand and tugged.

"...You want me to play?" Taro made a soft coo sound though Adell thought it was more of a moo...Good thing Mom wasn't home.

He gets up from his seat and is weakly dragged by his younger brother to where the mass of blocks on the carpet were. Hanako at this time began to make a high-pitched whine making both boys stop. Taro made a face, his mouth drawn into a pinched pout as he stared daggers at the crib the crying demon girl was in. Adell stares down at Taro before handing the block to him and kneeling down.

"Hey...Don't look at her like that," he quietly warns him as Taro huffed, "I don't like girls either, but...She's...Our baby..Sister. And we're her brothers...So we gotta deal okay? She's family."

The young demon looked at Adell with a confused expression before nodding, "Fwin..." Adell scoffed before ruffling the kid's hair, "Now just try to build something. I'll go stop her cryin' and I'll play with you."

Taro stared up at Adell with wide eyes before grinning and nodding as he went off towards his blocks. Adell smirked a bit before heading to Hanako. His sister's eyes squinted at him as her mouth was open in a small O as she let out a bit of a loud coo. The redhead stared at her before reaching down to lift her up in his arms.

The baby squirmed a bit, but settled after he managed to hold her carefully in his arms.

Hanako stared at him for a moment before letting out a happy giggle which took him off guard. Yeah...She was a demon. Yeah...She was a girl...

But she was his family member too...

"...I guess you just wanted attention huh?" Adell lightly scoffed as he bounced her a bit in his arms as she let out a happy squeal as he went back towards Taro. His brother eyed the bundle of pink before looking at his tower. The blocks shook a bit as Adell sat down on the carpeted floor.

"Taro you might just wanna try not putting them so crooked first off," Adell tells him as he points to the unsteady structure. The demon boy turns his head and looks at it before huffing and reaching for a new block to put at the top.

Adell could only smile.

* * *

_And another chapter has been placed! Again if you guys have any suggestions of what I should consider typing up please let me know!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Blue and Red

**Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2! Repeat, I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA 2!**

_I apologize for any misspellings and grammatical errors in advance that I have missed._

* * *

Red...

Red and blue...

He can't remember anything at all. Nor could she.

They served Overlord Zenon and that was their only purpose. There were no questions asked or hesitation. Donned in the fabrics of red and blue, they served his every order without question.

Though there were days when he felt...Empty.

That's what he was though. An empty vassal that followed his master's answers. His companion in red did the same, but he couldn't stop to watch her carefully when they were alone. Away from the eyes of Overlord Zenon.

The Masked Woman had taken an obvious liking to the princess.

No, the Masked Man had never heard his partner admit it. All her actions when around the blond demon princess all pointed to some fondness. The red demon would choose to stay by the girl much more than he. Usually directing the girl to go play somewhere else to not bother them or to keep her out of harm's way when they were training lower demons. The Masked Woman was always the demon Princess Rozalin sought out usually when she had a problem with another demon servant.

Though the Masked Woman couldn't do anything, she did get the young demonness to hush.

The tenderness and obvious gentle nature stuck out to him.

He couldn't...Really remember much. There was an obvious relationship between him and the Masked Woman. What it was, he couldn't tell. They were companions yes, but what sort before they served Overlord Zenon was hard to recall.

He couldn't remember himself either, he was always wearing the robe and mask...

Red...

Red and blue...

"...Are you alright?"

"Huh?" The Masked Woman stands in front of him, her head is tilted towards an angle, an expression of concern. He lightly scoffs, "I am fine." She nods and starts to turn away to leave him alone with his thoughts. It's when she's a few steps ahead of him does he hear her.

She's humming.

The melody brings out...A feeling of pain deep in his chest. He should not have feelings. He should not have thoughts. However the humming evokes something deep inside him that compels him to move.

He follows after the Masked Woman, whether she noticed him or not, she keeps on humming all the way to the Princess' room. He watches as the woman peers into the room, edging the door only a crack before closing it slowly and walking away. She does not hum until she is further away from the door. As she disappears around the corner the Masked Man slowly edges towards the door of the Princess' room.

He stares at it for a moment before cracking it open just like the other before him and peers inside.

The demon child is asleep. It looked rather strange to see the usually haughty child so quiet, but the Masked Man figured that it was naturally a child at all tire out. He starts to close the door when he hears the Princess whimper.

...He opens the door a bit more and slips inside. The blond child's face is tight, her mouth quivers and she whines quietly. A nightmare perhaps?

Whatever the case...

His hand reaches out and he pats her lightly on the head, silencing her. He can feel his mouth twitch, a smile? Who knew...

He regards the child with one last glance before slipping out of the room, silently closing the door.

"...I saw that."

The Masked Woman is right by his side as soon as the door clicked shut. He should have felt surprised, but oddly enough he didn't. The Masked demons stood in silence, staring at each other as something..Passed.

He didn't know what.

For all he knew...He didn't know why.

But the two were connected...With a very deep connection.

He can see red well...Very well in the back of his mind.

He nods, she nods.

Red and blue...

The Masked Couple quietly walk away, silence filled with an odd promise...

* * *

_A bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it!_

_In this chapter I wanted to focus a bit on Shura as the Masked Man. With Overlord Zenon erasing and controlling their memories, I would think he would try to temper that the two were married. The relationship was companionship, partners maybe at the early points and then they began to remember things bit by bit as Overlord Zenon kept renewing his control._

_I also have a bit of this little idea that the two hovered a bit over Rozalin as she grew up, mostly Masked Woman. Well hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!_


End file.
